Vengeance
by Jaylee6789
Summary: Hermione Granger is captured by Death Eaters can Severus Snape and his sister keep her safe with out compromising their own safety?
1. Another spy

Spinner's End

Spinner's End. Why would she come here? Why would he follow her here? Oh right. Dumbledore sent him. Meddling, manipulative, Dumbledore.

Severus would much rather leave her right where she was but Dumbledore saw her miserable, pathetic moment of weakness as another way to obtain a spy for the Order. How is it that the last two Snapes would both become double spies?

His boots were silent on the hardwood floor as he walked down the hall, even if he had walked heavier the lay of dust would have muffled the noise any way. His steps weren't even and every so often he would step off to the side. After all the years away from this place and he still knew what boards creaked and where to step. He stopped in the doorway of his old room, it was the same as he had left when he had ran from it and joined the Death Eaters. His bed was still unmade; various school equipment lay on his desk, his lamp still lay smashed on the floor where he had thrown it at his father. It all fit his memory perfectly but for the foot prints in the dust that seemed to walk strait through the wall next to the bed.

He stood there for a moment staring at the last foot print not yet willing to see her, not yet willing to throw her deeper into this war, not yet willing to admit that he didn't have a choice.

Taking a deep breath and pushing aside all the memories he walked without hesitation to the secret door beside his bed where the foot prints had stopped.

"Hide me" The silencing spell broke as the door opened in command of the password. He could hear her crying softly in the darkness of the hidden room.

"What are you doing here?" came the hoarse voice from within the dark. Gone was the light voice of his childhood memories that had always seemed to be laughing. It was replaced by a voice heavy with regret and despair.

"I thought that you might need some comforting." his voice flat and unattached.

She let out a bitter laugh. "You abandoned me long ago. Why would you come to me now? What comfort could you offer me?"

"How would you like a chance to see to the destruction of the Dark Lord?"

"He's already dead Severus what vengeance for my son could I find in a dead man?"

Severus unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and pulled it back to reveal his dark mark that burned dark against his pale skin, "He isn't dead though, not completely."

Evelyn crawled out into light, her rugged appearance drawing a sharp breath from her brother. Her skin was dull and smeared with dirt and blood, her clothes were burnt from curses, bits of debris and grass was in her hair, but her eyes that were once as black as his own were glossed over and grey.

"Why are you really here Severus." she snarled in warning.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to come and offer you a place at his side," he watched her muscles tense, ready to fight, her wand clutched firmly in her hand, "but actually I'm here by Dumbledore's request."

A rather evil grin hardened her features but she relaxed over all, "The Dark Lord lost you misguided loyalty when he killed Lily didn't he?" If she was looking for a reaction she didn't receive one.

"And he earned your wrath when he killed your son." Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks and he almost regretted his harsh words. Almost, but not really.

"The Dark Lord is truly insane if he thinks that I would go to him after he killed by baby. I would rather kiss a dementor than kiss his feet." She spat at him.

Severus's lip curled in a mock smile, "I knew as much, but the Dark Lord thought that you would be grateful to be freed from Sirius. With him in Azkaban and your son dead he believed that you would finally be able to join his cause." He backed away from her and sat in his old chair by the desk. She followed him on her knees until she sat beside him on the floor.

"So Severus did the Dark Lord send you to make me his new Death Eater?" she grabbed a fistful of his trouser leg and caught his eyes in a steely gaze.

"No, Dumbledore sent me to make you a Death Eater." Her shock was apparent in her eyes if not her face, it was the way that they had ever so slightly opened wider. "The Dark Lord did lose my loyalty; I am now working as a double agent between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. The Dark Lord isn't dead Evey and if he is to be stopped for good then we need to step our defenses and set traps early."

"Dumbledore wants me to be a spy like you?" her chin came to rest on his knee and the hand holding his pants wrapped around his calf. How many times had they sat like this as children? In the two years before she would attend Hogwarts he would come home and tell her all about school her eyes focused on him waiting patiently for more information. Much as they were now.

"You haven't spoken to me since I became pregnant Severus why are you really here now? Why wouldn't Dumbledore come himself?"

Without any effort his eye brow raised and his lip curled into a snarl that would have sent even a fifth year running, "I did not come here to discuss the past, I was sent here to ensure the future. Can you or can you not infiltrate the Death Eaters, join Lord Voldemort when he rises once again and make yourself useful rather than grieve pathetically for the rest of you wasted life?"

Evelyn rose gracefully standing tall and defiant, "Just tell me what to do."


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Evelyn gritted her teeth when the mark on her left arm burned

Evelyn gritted her teeth when the mark on her left arm burned. For sixteen years she had worn this mark and for sixteen years she hated it. Taking the mark had changed her, it didn't matter that she had only done it for Dumbledore, once the ugly mark was on her skin she was no longer her self. She was torn between two masters, three if you counted her brother. And she had been wearing it for sixteen years.

Calmly she set aside the book of spells she had been reading on touched her wand to her mark and apperated to Merlin only knows.

She came to awareness in a dark forest; slowly she turned in a circle looking for her master.

"Here I am child." his voice grated against her skin but she showed no sign of discomfort as she followed the voice to her left were he was standing in the dark. Immediately upon reaching him she fell to her knees and bent to kiss the edge of his cloak.

"Rissse out of the dirt my child we do not want you dirty for your interview now do we?" she rose obediently with a questioning look in her eyes. Rarely did she actually speak to the Dark Lord. He took pleasure in reading her expressions and she was good at conveying what she wanted. It was a connection that she new many other Death Eaters resented and were secretly envious. "There isss a new teaching position at Hogwartsss, one that I want you to have. I believe that we will be able to ssslip your pretty face under that old foolsss nose don't you?" he chuckled at her eagerness but it was not a pleasant sound "Severus take your sissster to where she needs to be."

Stepping out of the shadows Severus nodded briskly before making eye contact with Evelyn and walking deeper into the forest expecting her to follow. Evelyn nodded once to the Dark Lord and followed. They walked for some time in silence before they came into view of the castle. Evelyn was surprised that the Dark Lord would venture so close to Hogwarts but didn't mention it. Talking wouldn't be safe until they were clear of the forest and on the grounds. Even then they had to watch what they said.

As they breached the edge of the forest and approached Hagrid's hut Severus finally spoke, "You'll be teaching Home Charms."

She didn't respond, she had no teaching credential but Home Charms was simple enough and she was adaptive enough to do an adequate job.

They continued to walk in silence for a while until he spoke again.

"Did he bite you?"

Evelyn gave him a side long look before answering. "No"

Two weeks ago she had been sent on an assignment with Fenrir; they had gotten into a heated argument when Fenrir decided to take charge and screwed the whole deal. She had put the werewolf back in his place but not before the damage had been done.

"Were you punished?"

"Severely."

The Dark Lord had not been happy.

She looked up and noticed that they had come to the entrance and waiting at the top of the stairs was none other that Albus Dumbledore. Who else would it be?

"This ought to be an interesting year don't you think Severus?"

He said nothing as they climbed the stairs and entered the castle doors that the Headmaster held open for them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Evelyn it has been to long since you have visited. The staff is having a meeting as we speak so we will introduce you right away."

"Thank you Albus." Evelyn nodded curtly, and followed the two men through the halls. Memories threatened to distract her but she pushed them aside like her brother had taught her. There would be time once she was alone in her new rooms to release the flood gates of her emotions but until them she had an image to uphold.

Severus led the way into the staff lounge that was filled with the teachers discussing the new year or exchanging there summer's events.

"Well it is good to have you all back." Everyone quieted as Albus entered the middle of the room. "and tomorrow the students will return. I trust that the heads of house have seen to all the dorms and common rooms?" all four confirmed by nodding their heads. "all the boundaries have been re-enforced. Also Mrs. Daniels has retired and here to take her position is Evelyn Black." All the eyes in the room turned to her and she gave a quick nod of her head. "well I believe that is all I have to say I trust that you will make Mrs. Black feel comfortable, Minerva will you show her where she will be staying? Alright good night everyone." And he turned to leave giving Evelyn a wink.

Minerva wasted no time and Evelyn was wrapped in a tight hug. "Evelyn my dear girl where in earth have you been no one has heard from you in years."

Sprout was at her side also, "Look at you! So grown up and still beautiful as the first day you came to Hogwarts."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Severus rolling his eyes as he sat in the corner of the room.

"Merlin child some of us had lost hope and thought you were dead." Flitwick said as he approached.

"I had always known that you would come back to us my inner eye had told me so." Trelawney said reaching out and running her hands through her hair. Once again she saw Severus rolling his eyes.

"Well child where on earth have you been?" Sprout asked and everyone hushed to hear her answer.

"I simply wasn't feeling sociable." Confusion crossed everyone's faces but before they could continue to smoother her with questions she turn to Minerva, "I'm really quite tired Minerva would you be so kind as to show me my rooms?"

"Yes of course. This way."

Minerva had tried to start up a conversation but Evelyn's short answers made it clear that she didn't want to talk and the walked in silence until they had arrived at her rooms near the classroom she would be teaching. Evelyn opened the door and was going to walk in but Minerva pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so glad that you are back and safe. We all missed you so much." Then she let her go and left her standing in her doorway. Evelyn watched her walk away and then closed the door and sank to the floor. Out of habit she set up all her wards and silencing spells before she succumbed to all the emotions that she had deprived herself. This was becoming more and more frequent, almost a nightly break down.

After a few moments she gathered herself back together and made it through the study to her bedroom and into the bathroom, she walked in a daze not really noticing her surroundings as she went. Silently she undressed and ran a bath and soaked for an hour while she let her mind clear. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she got out and drained the tub. Then she wrapped herself in the white cotton bath robe that was hanging behind the door. She was glad that she had put it on before she walked out because Severus was in her room sitting at the desk. His legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles and arms folded across his chest.

"You need to work on your shields they were far too easy to get through."

"My shields are fine; I designed them to recognize you."

"Evelyn…" he began in his best teacher tone.

"Don't start Sev, I'm a grown woman and if I choose to trust you, my brother, you are just going to have to deal with it. Why are you here any way, what if I had walked out naked?"

"That would have been unpleasant." She rolled her eyes at his understatement "I came to tell you that all of your things have been brought over and to tell you to keep your bloody emotions in control."

"Get out of my rooms Severus."

He arched his eyebrow but followed her command.


	3. Home Charms

"Hermione

"Hermione! Oye 'Mione!" Ron waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"What Ron?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Her." she pointed the teachers table where a new teacher was seated in between Professor McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Bloody hell she's gorgeous. Harry set your eyes on that beauty."

Harry followed Ron's gaze, "Who is she?"

"Don' know mate."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Not much had caught his interest since Sirius's death.

"Dumbledore will probably announce her soon." Neville commented.

"Look everyone seems to like her," Ginny giggled "or at least the boys do."

Hermione looked around and sure enough almost evey pair of male eyes were glued to the new comer. She was quite a sight. She had black loosely curled hair that feel down past her shoulders and dark skin that gave her and exotic look. She was a lot younger for a teacher than they were used to and curvier. She was very pretty to look upon Hermione noted with a sigh, she was going to hear a lot about her from the boys. "Professor Snape doesn't look to happy."

"When does that greasy git ever look happy 'Mione?" Ron said so matter of factly that even Harry laughed.

"I know it's just that…well he won't even look at her. Look she won't even look at him."

"Ya know I don't think she has smiled," Ginny added. "As pretty as she is she doesn't look very friendly. Ya know she kinda reminds me of Snape."

"Have you gone mad! Snape looks like a giant black troll boogie and she is absolutely gorgeous!" Ron sputtered.

"No she's right Ron look at the way they are both slouching and she has that look." Hermione came to Ginny's defense.

"She Dumbledore's announcing something." Neville warned them and the rest of the students quieted as well.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" His voice boomed over them. "we are so glad to have our students back and we look forward to meeting our new first years. We have a new Home Charms teacher joining us this year I'm very pleased to introduce Professor Evelyn Snape Black."

The first years began clapping but everyone else was so shocked and didn't know how to respond.

"Once again welcome back!"

Both pair of Snape eyes fell on the students challenging the to step out of line. With a great effort three of the houses stifled a deep groan while the Slytherines grinned and snickered.

"Great just what we needed another Snape." Ron sunk low in his seat.

"I wish I could say I told you so but there would be no pleasure in it." Ginny patted her brothers shoulder.

"How can a single name make a beautiful woman so unappealing?"

"Didn't you notice that she had two last names Ron. Snape is her maiden name but her married name is…"

"Black." Harry interrupted Hermione flatly.

"Did Sirius ever mention being married Harry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of potatoes.

"No." Harry said tersely before getting up and leaving the great hall.

"Ron." Hermione scowled.

"What did I say?"

Hermione sat next to Ron who was already shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"Where's Harry?"

"Said he wasn't hungry. How can someone not be hungry?" once finished with his response Ron continued to eat.

"I waited in the common room for him but he wouldn't even come down." Ginny said when she sat down on the other side of Hermione, "has he said anything to you Ron?"

" 'bout what?"

"That Sirius might have been married to a relative of Professor Snape and Harry never knew it."

"Oh that. Naw he didn't say anything."

Ginny let out a sigh and Hermione rolled her eyes, both went unnoticed by Ron.

"Do you think he will get up for class Hermione?"

"I don't know our first class is Home Charms with Professor Black."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Ginny was to worried about Harry to speak, Hermione was already studying the new course and Ron continued to eat. Harry had still not come down as they headed to class.

Although the Home Charms class was a few floors above the dungeons, they felt just like the Potion Master's class. The class was cold and dark, and there was that same feeling as you entered that the next two hours were going to be miserable.

The mood darkened and Ron groaned loudly when the Slytherines entered the room.

"Merlin's Beard why are we so unlucky. Not only do we have two Snapes but we have both classes with Malfoy." Ron shook his head in disgust.

"Harry better get her soon."

"Naw, Mione he's better off skipping class."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was ready to give him a small lecture when Professor Black entered the class.

She was graceful and her black robs billowed around her as she came to a stop behind her desk.

"Do you suppose evey Snape knows how to do that?" Ron whispered.

"Mr. Weasley you will refrain from talking in my class unless I speak to you…" Harry walked into the class at that moment and the Professor didn't miss a beat as the door slammed and Harry sat beside Ron "…please join me after class for detention at 8:00 sharp tonight. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger you will join him."

Hermione's jaw dropped. What did she do?!

"Oh don't look so surprised Miss Granger I just simply could not break up the Golden Trio now could I?" she walked down the isle as she spoke and stopped in front of Malfoy who wore a giant smile at their expense.

"Do you think that you are going to enjoy this class Mr. Malfoy?"

Slowly his eyes traveled from her hips to her face. " I would enjoy and class with a teacher as beautiful as you Professor Snape." half of the Gryffindors' in the class all rolled their eyes.

"My name is Professor Black, Mr. Malfoy. Do not confuse me with my brother. Well this is certainly going to be a interesting way to start class." Professor Black once again returned to the front of the class "10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's mouth, 10 points for Mr. Potter's tardiness and another 10 so that Miss Granger does not feel left out."

She was definitely Severus Snapes sister.


	4. Detentions and Questions

Eight o'clock came by faster than they thought and Hermione, Ron and Harry found themselves in the Home Charms class for the s

Eight o'clock came by faster than they thought and Hermione, Ron and Harry found themselves in the Home Charms class for the second time that day. Ron was flipping his wand up in the air, Hermione was working on her potions essay and Harry was seated in between then staring at the desk with his arms crossed.

"Ahhh the Golden Trio has arrived." Professor Black said from behind them causing them all to jump. "There always seems to be one group of friends that follow a certain mold. There's the quite book worm, the obnoxious athlete, and the idiot but your group is missing the tag along. Where's your tag along Harry, you have plenty of adoring fans having trouble picking one that will potentially stab you in the back? Your father didn't have this much trouble picking Peter."

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm to remind him to be quiet. It seemed that Professor Evelyn enjoyed baiting him just as much as her brother. "Professor may I ask…"

"No you may not Miss Granger." Black walked in front of them and leaned back against her desk and looked straight at Harry "are you trying to follow you dad's every foot step Mr. Potter? You're missing a girlfriend; you need a girlfriend if you want to be like him. Everyone liked your mother, I don't know why though there was nothing special about her. Sure she was nice and pretty but those are traits that you can find in anyone." she grinned as though she was enjoying herself.

"Are you going to hate me because of my parents too then?" Harry asked meeting her gaze, his jaw clinched as he held back what he really wanted to say.

"No I really had nothing against your parents Harry." she replied with a fake politeness. "It was Sirius that I hated."

"But wasn't he your husband?" Ron asked his facing showing how confused he was.

"Not by choice and defiantly not for love, he never mentioned his dear little wife to you Harry? Didn't mention the Slytherin he married while she was still in school? No, I don't imagine that he would want to mention being related to a Snape."

The classroom door opened and everyone looked as Professor Snape walked into the room. "Evelyn I had an appointment with Mr. Potter at 8:00, and now that you have made him half an hour late I will have to see him half an hour later than I want to."

"Oh forgive me Severus. I've just heard so much about Mr. Potter that I had to get the first opportunity I had to talk to him." Evelyn sneered leaving no doubt to anyone in the room that she didn't mean it.

"You are wasting my time Evelyn."

"Oh vary well take him, he's boring me any way. Mr. Weasley these desks need scrubbed and Miss Granger the floor needs mopped and do it silently." Evelyn sat at her desk and watched as they began moving to obey her commands.

With one week left before Christmas vacation Hermione, Ron and Harry had earned on average a detention a week with Professor Black. She was worse than Snape and didn't even get along with him. Just like the first day when one of them got in trouble they all three received a punishment. Her detentions were served cleaning her classroom of writing lines. She immensely enjoyed baiting Harry who had become to hate her just as much as he hated Snape, but where he liked to target Harry's father she targeted Sirius.

A month into school Hermione had started to do some research on Professor Black and had not found much. She and Sirius had married in her sixth year after he had already graduated. It was a quiet affair, most people did not even realize it until after they were married and then when Sirius had been sent to Azkaban in the end of her seventh year she had dropped out of school and no one had seen her until she had started teaching at Hogwarts.

Currently the three were seated in the common room. They had just returned from detention with Professor Black where she had made them write "Sirius Black is a bloody fucking git" five hundred times.

"I don't see what Sirius would ever see in her she's absolutely horrible." Hermione said rubbing her hand that was cramping.

"I have no idea maybe she used a love potion on him or something." Ron said slumping on the couch.

"I can't believe that he would marry a Snape unless he was just trying to make Professor Snape angry." Harry said with a hand over his eyes. They were all exhausted.

"Do you think Hagrid would know anything about her from back then?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry both just shrugged. "We could go see him in the morning tomorrow?"

"We have Quidditch practice Mione but why don't you go ahead and we will meet you there when we are done?"

"Okay sound good."

The next morning Hermione made her way down to Hagrid's hut. Every since that first detention with Professor Black she had wanted to know more about her. Sure she was angry like a Snape aught to be but it was a different kind of anger. Hermione just couldn't figure out what had happened between Sirius and the professor. Why had they gotten married if she hated him so much?

Her musings came to an end as she knocked on the door and waited for Hagrid to answer, but she didn't hear anyone inside so she walked to the garden but didn't find him there either.

"Where could he be?" Hermione sighed and was about to walk back to the castle when she heard something stir in the trees. She had always felt safe at Hagrid's even though it was right next to the Forbidden Forrest but she had never been there alone either. She took a few steps forward cautiously with her wand drawn to see a little further. The wind picked up brushing lightly against the trees and blowing her hair into her eyes and it was then that the red curse flew out from behind the trees and she was hit with a stupefy.


	5. Capture

Harry and Ron walked out of the locker room toweling off their faces

Harry and Ron walked out of the locker room toweling off their faces.

"Nice practice mate."

"Yea the teams lookin' good." Harry took his glasses off and cleaned them with the corner of the towel. "well should we go meet 'Mione?"

" Yea sounds good. Do you think that she has learned anything from Hagrid?"

"Naw she'll probably wait for us to get there. I hope we find out something I'm getting tired of dealing with Professor Black. One Snape is enough and one that was married to my godfather is to much. Some clarification would be good."

"Some how I don't think that knowing Professor Blacks problem isn't going to fix ours. I swear if I have to clean that classroom one more times the flesh on my fingers sis going to rub off and there will only be bones left."

Harry laughed as they walked down the path to Hagrid's Hut. He was still grinning as he walked up to the door and knocked. They could hear Hagrid moving around on the other side of the door before it opened and he filled the doorway.

"Harry, Ron 'bout time you came to visit where's Hermione she to busy studying' to come with ya?"

"No she came to see you this morning we were suppose to meet her here. She didn't come?"

"Naw I haven't seen her. I ran up to the castle this mornin' but I was gone fer a moment. I woulda seen her on my way back."

Ron and Harry looked at each other both frowning. "Maybe she is studying or maybe she decided to wait for us to get done with practice." Ron offered.

"Yea maybe she's on her way. We'll wait here for awhile, see if she shows up." Harry turned to Hagrid who let them walk in and take and they all sat at the table. "Hagrid we were wondering if you knew Professor Black before she came to be a professor?"

"Ah knew her for a little while, she was a real bright student, quiet really quiet. Didn't talk to much 'cept to Professor Snape. She idolized him and followed him everywhere. No one really took to much notice to her she was always hiddin' behind a book or two. Not unlike our Mione. Well anyway she was a real sweet heart and then in end of her fifth year, when Professor Snape, yer mom an' dad, Sirius and all them were in their seventh, she changed. Wouldn't talk at all not her professors or her brother, she didn't want anything to do with him. The gossip was that she had found out about his involvement in the Dark Arts. But if ya ask me it was more than that 'cus Snape wouldn't have anything to do with her either and the war between him and Sirius became worse.

Well, then in the next school year her and Sirius had gotten married and that explained why the hate between Sirius and Snape had gotten worse but everyone was still confused as to how it had happened Sirius had never fought with Evelyn like he did Snape but he didn't like her either. Ah suppose Evelyn is the only one who knows all the details of that lil' affair."

"That doesn't help much but it's a start. Thanks Hagrid we'd like to stay but we'd better find out what's holding up Hermione." Harry stood up and he and Ron said good bye then they went looking for Hermione.

She wasn't in the library like they thought or in the common room, no one had seen her and she didn't show up for lunch.

"Where could she be?"

Harry shook his head "Some thing ain't right Ron come on we need to tell Professor Dumbledore"

Hermione struggled to keep up with the person dragging her. She had a dark hood over her head and had already tripped several times. Her knees had been skinned from the gravel and she could feel blood running down both her shins. They hadn't walked very far or for very long maybe about ten minutes or so. She had been revived, with the hood already over her head and had been dragged to her feet and made to walk.

She figured it was a man leading her because the hand on her upper arm was large and strong. Her own hand had started to tingle a little while ago from the circulation being cut off. His stride was also longer than hers and she was out of breath from trying to keep up.

She was shaking slightly from adrenaline but mostly she was terrified. She knew that who ever this Death Eater was he would take her to Lord Voldemort.

He stopped suddenly and she could hear a large door opening. There were hushed whispers on the other side and she could hear people moving aside as once again she was dragged forward. Her breath quickened with every step she took and then they stopped again just as suddenly as before and she was forced to her knees when the man went to his. And then she heard his voice.

"Rise Lucius."

Of course her captor would be a Malfoy. He rose and left her on the floor but stood close the let her know that she was not free.

"My Lord, it gives me great pleasure the present you with this." her hood was pulled off and she forced herself to keep her eyes on the floor, she had no desire to see him.

She could hear a deep rumbling humming noise coming from the Dark Lord that she assumed was some sort of laugh.

"Well done my son, well done. Potter's little mudblood slut. Ohhhh he will be so devastated when he learns of thisss." More of the laughter. "Well done Lucius."

"Thank you my Lord."

"You may keep her Lucius do what you want with her but I have not decided what I want done so do not destroy her as of yet. We may need her whole."

"Thank you my Lord you are most gracious." he grabbed her arm once more and hauled her to her feet. There was a moment when her eyes met the Dark Lords and then everything went dark and she felt as though she was being pushed through a garden hose as Lucius apperated then away. They landed in what she assumed was the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Before she could take in the details Lucius was dragging her along. They went through three rooms all of which were a blur to Hermione who was becoming increasingly distorted even though she was no longer blind folded.

Lucius stopped walking and slowly Hermione took in her surroundings. They were in an expensively decorated dinning room with a large mahogany table where Narcissa, Belatrix, and Professor Black were seated sipping tea.

"What on earth is that creature doing in my house Lucius? Narcissa swept her eyes over Hermione clearly displeased.

"I thought you were giving her to our Lord." Belatrix included.

"I did but he gave her to us. He thinks that he might get some use out of her alive and so until he figures out want he wants we have to keep her." his grip on her arm tightened.

"Come now Lucius we may find some sport with having her. You know how I like to play." Hermione shivered and actually moved to hide behind Lucius the look on Belatrix's face was absolutely horrifying.

"Unfortunately the Dark Lord said to keep her in on piece so she would be a mild distraction at best and more of a burden then anything. I wouldn't even use her for carnal pleasures look at this…hair."

"Lucius don't even think about it you touch that and you will never touch me." Narcissa scowled.

Hermione paled at the mention of being used for carnal pleasures.

"Surly you can find someone who would want to bend her over while the Dark Lord decides what her wants done with her." the professor's voice finally join the conversation.

Lucius paused to consider her words. "Would Severus take her Evelyn?"

The Professor rose and circled Hermione her eyes taking in every detail.

Lucius continued "She is his student; perhaps he would enjoy such a game, the teacher and the student."

"Just take her Evelyn, I do not want to play hostess to such filth if I can't kill her." Narcissa asked before sipping her tea as though they were talking of a doll rather than a person.

"What would the Dark Lord say, when he finds out that you passed on his little reward." Professor Black stood in front of Lucius, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll tell him that Severus is better equipped to housing a prisoner, he has fewer obligations to distract him and less company to worry about. It will displease him for a moment and then he will forget about it. As long as she is left relatively unharmed he will not mind."

Evelyn sighed in resignation. "I suppose I could give her to Severus as a gift. Perhaps I will even find some use of her." The professor's hand came up around her other arm but Lucius didn't let go.

"Don't even think about taking her back to the castle I don't care if you live at that damned school Evelyn. The Dark Lord wants her for something and I will not be punished if you make a mistake and lose her. Do not cross me Evelyn."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Then he let go and walked to stand behind his wife.

"We will have tea again soon some time. Now if you don't mind your new little pet is bleeding on the carpet." Narcissa waved them off with her hand.

Evelyn nodded her head and tightened her grip on Hermione's arm. Once again she was apperated away but this new house was covered in a thick layer of dust and seemed abandoned. Hermione took in a shaky breath and promptly fainted, the events of this one day finally exhausting her.


	6. Spinner's End

"Get her back Severus

"Get her back Severus." Albus Dumbledore's voice was low and threatening as he spoke and Severus was reminded that although Albus had a sickeningly cheery disposition he was one of the greatest and most powerful wizards alive. Even with this reminder Severus was unaffected by the tone. He was not a double spy for nothing and he would have been dead long ago if he couldn't hold his own against two powerful masters. Besides if he could handle the Dark Lord's wrath he could handle Albus.

"And what would you have me do, walk into a Death Eater meeting unannounced? A meeting that I'm not suppose to know about, and demand that she be given back?"

"We need her, Harry needs her, he will not handle this well." Albus leaned more closely over his desk and Severus mimicked the action.

"Harry needs to realize that he is fighting a war and that people will be lost. Do you really wish for me to compromise my position as a spy for one student. Does her friendship with the Boy Wonder really make her life more important than then any other student." the very air around Severus darkened as he hinted at Albus' against himself when Sirius Black had tried to kill him in their school years.

Regret flashed briefly in the old man's eyes before he backed down with a tired sigh. "No, but she is a great loss to us and our cause. A hard blow to take."

"Indeed."

"There is nothing that we can do? She was such a bright and promising child."

"They already have her Albus, there is no way that I can bring her back without getting caught," he took a deep breath as though he didn't want to say what he was about to. "But if I have a chance to ensure her safety I will take it."

"Yes but is she safe from you when you are in your Death Eater robes?"

"As safe as I can keep her."

"And you will be the one to keep her dear brother." Both men had been so focused on each other that they had not heard Evelyn come in.

She held Severus's gaze until she stood beside him, willing him to agree with what she was about to say.

"Well Evelyn?" Albus asked impatiently.

" I was just at the Malfoy manor having tea with Narcissa and Belatrix when Lucius arrived with Miss Granger." both men focused on her as she continued "Apparently Lucius acted on his own in capturing Miss Granger hoping to gain favor from the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was pleased but curiously decided not to kill her instead he instructed Lucius to keep her."

Albus shook his head and whipped and wrinkled hand over his face.

"Relax Albus." Evelyn said before he could voice his displeasure. "Lucius was not happy. He didn't want to play babysitter to a Gryffindor mudblood. You see the Dark Lord doesn't know what he wants her for just yet so no one is allowed to seriously harm her. So with a little subtle convincing Lucius has given Miss Granger to Severus and myself."

"And where is Miss Granger now?" the Headmaster asked.

"Spinner's End. For the obvious reasons we cannot bring her here but she is safe there for now and on Friday the winter break begins and Severus and I will go there also."

"Thank you Evelyn."

"Your welcome now I'll be retiring for the evening." and with that she left just as quietly as she had entered.

"How is she Severus?"

"She's losing herself in vengeance. She is only remotely happy when she is undermining the Dark Lord and I see less and less of her every time she returns. She never was emotionally stable to be a spy and I told you that this would happen eventually." Severus didn't wait for a response, swiftly he followed his sister.

Hermione moaned softly as she woke. Her head hurt, her knees hurt, her arm hurt and she was queasy. She opened her eyes and found herself in a small room. If it could be called a room, more like a cubby perhaps. The ceiling was just high enough for her sit and reach her arms above her head, it was wide enough that she could sit with her back against the wall and her feet would touch the other side and it was just long enough for her to lay down. There was a large stone emitting an orange glow by which she could see, it was placed near the door by her feet at the end of the matt that she lay on. Next to the stone was an glass of water and a roll of parchment.

She crawled over to light stone and unrolled the parchment. Immediately she recognized Professor Black's hand writing

_H-_

_Incase you haven't already concluded you are at Spinner's End. The home that Professor Snape and I lived in as children. There are several anti-apparition wards place on and around the house so no one should get in with the exception of the Dark Lord. Also there are wards to keep you in the house so be a good little captive and don't try to leave. The "room" that you are in now is hidden is Severus's old room pay attention to where it is when you exit for the door will disappear once it is closed, if you wish to return the password is "Hide me". The kitchen restocks it's self and is down stairs and to the left also there is a bathroom just across the hall. I'm sure you will explore the house seeing as you are a noisy Gryffindor and all so I will not tell you anymore. Professor Snape and I will arrive Friday afternoon do try to stay out of trouble until then._

_-E.B._

As she finished reading the letter the parchment became hot in her hands and she dropped it hastily as it burst into flames.

"This letter will self-destructed." Hermione mimicked James Bond as she watched the letter burn. Hermione lay back down as she ran the words through her head once more. It was a strange thought indeed to think of Professor Snape and Black as children, it was strange to think that they were siblings. Neither showed any affection to each other rather they seemed to genuinely dislike each other. "with the exception of the Dark Lord." the words flowed frighteningly into her mind and quickly she squashed that line of thought before it consume her with fear. But more thoughts came to her mind each one unpleasant. She was a prisoner of war. Professor Snape's prisoner. She didn't have a wand. She couldn't leave this house. Her "prison cell" was is Snape's room.

She need to get her mind preoccupied. Sitting up once more she pushed the door opened and blinked rapidly as the grey morning light hit her eyes. She waited for her eyes o adjust and then cautiously she crawled into the room. To her left was a full size bed and to her right a desk and chair at the end of the bed was a chest. Everything was covered in dust and looked about to fall apart. A mouse darted from under the bed and into a hole in the wall across the room. Hermione wrinkled her nose is disgust.

Her knees protested as she crawled out further and stood in the room. The floor boards groaned under her feet as she crossed the room to the open door out of which she could see the door to the bathroom. She peeked out and saw two more doors down the hall and a stair case leading to the first floor.

After taking a deep breath she walked across the hall and opened the door. The bathroom was small. The toilet water was brown, the shower curtain was ripped and when she turned on the water in the sink she had to wait several minutes for the water to clear before she could wash the dried blood off her knees.

The cool water refreshed her somewhat and so she ventured out into the hall and opened the door closest to Professor Snapes bedroom. It was another bedroom almost identical to Snapes and she surmised that it would have been Professor Black's. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she approached the last door causing her o pause before reaching for the door knob. Upon touching the door knob however Hermione was struck with a feeling of deep fear and pain so powerful that she ran back to "her room" yelling "Hide me!" and did not venture out again until the next night.


	7. Meeting the creature in it's own habitat

Sorry that it has been so long and this might be a little short but here you go.

Updates may take a while because I don't have the entire story planned out just a few specific scenes and my general idea of what I want putting it all together is where I get stuck.

This is defiantly going to be a HG/SS not sure who else I will put together just yet and Hermione is of age.

Thank you for all the reviews and I forgot a disclaimer in all the other chapters but you all no I don't own them and I only get paid with reviews 

Why am I back here? I hate Spinner's End. Oh right. Once again I don't have a choice. Dumbledore doesn't give a blast ended screwitts ass that I don't want to do this all he cares about is his precious little know-it-all that fucked up royally.

Severus walked into the house an immediately spotted her at the top of the stairs. He gave her his best bat of the dungeons glare and walked into the small parlor to the left. He went straight to the small bar on the other side of the room and poured himself a full glass of fire whiskey and the he downed the entire glass when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Miss Granger I thought that you were supposed to be the smartest with of your age?" His voice dripped with his anger.

"I'm book smart Professor, not street smart."

Severus poured himself another generous glass of whiskey. "That much is obvious Miss Granger; you would not be in the possession of a Death Eater if you had any brains in that bushy head of yours."

"Possession of a Death Eater." she repeated.

Severus turned and walked over where she stood in the doorway, he put his hand on the door frame ad leaned over her.

"Miss Granger Lucius gave you, as a gift, to me, his fellow Death Eater. Outside of Hogwarts I am a Death Eater. In this house I am a Death Eater. You are in the possession of a Death Eater. You are no longer my student you are my slave. Idiot girl." he knocked back half of his drink and caught her eyes. She looked defeated. Her face was pale and her hair flat and limp. For once he couldn't see the wheels turning in her head. "Well Miss Granger? No bright ideas? No? Do you even realize how much trouble you are in?" she stayed silent but continued to stare. "Do you understand what you are forcing me to do? And don't think that I am doing it to save you, I'm doing it to save my own skin."

Slowly she reached forward, took the glass from him her fingers brushing his lightly and drank the rest of his fire whiskey. The burn of the alcohol lighting a fire in her stomach, pleasurable warmth flooded through her. It reminded her that she wasn't dead or lost or defeated.

"Well Professor where ever I go I am and always will be Hermione Granger and I will never bend to the will of a Death Eater so don't expect me to do you and favors either. I will not curl up in some corner and submit to you." determination burned in her eyes.

"Well at least I won't be bored over the break." Severus replied taking back his glass and walking away from her to refill it once more. "I suppose you already know your way around this house very well?" at her nod he continued. "You are free to wonder as you please during the day but at night you will be confined to the bathroom, and my room. I do not entertain company very often but when I do they only come out at night."

" Understand Miss Granger that I do not want you here so be mindful and try to stay away from me I have better things to do than be bothered by your presence. You are capable, I think of looking after yourself, I suppose you can cook but should you need anything don't tell me because I don't care. Be as little of and inconvenience as possible and you might live through this."

She stared at him for a while her eyes narrowed, arms crossed and calmly replied, "Fat chance in hell, prick." As she climbed the stairs to her room tried to her bones she could hear him laughing, as if this week could get any stranger.

He was still chuckling when Evelyn finally arrived.

"You've gotten us into quite a mess this time Evelyn, just like when we were children, just like you always have." He leaned against the cabinet watching the shell of his sister remember the person that she used to be.

"I don't understand how you of all people find this to be funny." She sat stiffly on the mildew covered couch and lit the fire place with a punctuated flick of her wand.

Severus sobered immediately, "You used to find everything to be impossibly amusing."

"I used to be a lot of things, Sev. As much as you may wish it I won't just become the person I was before. I can't forget or forgive. And I will not stop what I have started I will see Voldemort finished even if it kills me."

"You're hoping that this kills you, you want to die."

"Girls got to have dreams big brother."

Severus left the room quickly in a fury of motion and whipping robs. He was a man who hated a lot but he really hated to see his sister no days ever since her son died and he convinced her to become a spy she had become consumed with killing the Dark Lord and he hated what her hate was doing to her.

He slammed his bedroom door and was relieved that Hermione was in the cubby hole so that he could be alone. He stalked the length of his room several times before he had calmed enough to go to bed and sleep fitfully. The changes in his sister irritated him to no end she had always been the opposite of him and now she was becoming him. He hated it.

"_Girls gotta have dreams big brother." _

She had been five the first time she said that to him. She had told him that she wanted to be the Queen of England when she grew up and he had laughed at her and teased her but she had replied with and impish grin "girls gotta have dreams" and every time after that when he laughed at her ideas that was her reply and when she said it he would grin with her.

Hermione listened to Professor Snape stalk up the stairs and pace his room before finally settling down. The day before she had investigated the strange glowing rock and had hypothesized that it was some sort of requirement rock. It worked like the room of requirements if she needed something it would transfigure into any object. A few moments ago she had used it as extendable ears and eavesdropped on her professor's conversation. She really hadn't had any other purpose to spy other than to be rebellious but she hadn't expected to hear such a personal domestic conversation, who knew that the two most feared professors at Hogwarts were so human.

Professor Snape had sounded so wistful when commenting on how Professor Black used to be. And Professor Blacks response had be so…painful.

Hermione lay on her side and tucked her blanket tighter around her. Her eyes became heavy and she fell into a fitful sleep just as Snape had only her nightmares were of the Malfoys and Voldemort.


End file.
